


Исключительный

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: Он такой исключительный, что ты скорее спаришься с ним сам, а перед этим залечишь его раны и уберёшь в свои покои, чтобы никто другой до него не добрался





	Исключительный

**Author's Note:**

> омегаверс, даб-кон, пов Хаксуса

Хаксус услышал их ещё за дверью. Беспомощные, высокие стоны, почти скулёж, и знакомый рык коммандера.  
  
Коммандер Сендак изволил спариваться с гладиатором-землянином.  
  
Если бы не настойчивость друидов, он бы скорее встал на страже, чем помешал. Но ведьма требовала свою игрушку для новых опытов.  
  
— Командир, — почтительно склонил голову Хаксус, открывая дверь. Запах обрушился на него горячей, тяжёлой стеной. Рот тут же наполнился слюной, а член чуть не выскользнул из чехла. Инстинкты взвыли.  
  
— Что ещё?! — яростно зарычал Сендак, приподнимаясь на кровати. Землянин под ним взвыл, выгибаясь, и коммандер снова припал к нему, накрывая грудью трясущуюся, блестящую от пота спину. Правой рукой он надёжно придерживал землянина поперёк туловища, протезом упирался в кровать.  
  
Хаксус сглотнул. В воздухе пахло вязкой.   
  
— Гладиатора ищут друиды, — сказал он как можно более мирно. — Что им передать?  
  
— Проклятая ведьма! — Сендак зажмурился, кривя губы в свирепой гримасе. По его телу прошла дрожь, и человек под ним глухо всхлипнул.  
  
Сендак приподнялся на колени, подтягивая гладиатора за собой. Хаксус невольно щёлкнул языком — член коммандера просматривался даже через плотный слой брюшных мышц.   
  
— Сейчас, Широ, — рассеянно пробормотал Сендак, шаря протезом по тумбочке. Хаксус бесстрашно шагнул вперёд и протянул ему коммуникатор.   
  
«Широ» жалобно застонал и откинул голову на грудь Сендака. Между ног у него медленно капало прозрачным, тягучим.  
  
— У него течка, — пробурчал Сендак. — Я не могу оставить моего лучшего гладиатора в таком состоянии!  
  
«Конечно, — сглотнул Хаксус. — Он такой исключительный, что ты скорее спаришься с ним сам, а перед этим залечишь его раны и уберёшь в свои покои, чтобы никто другой до него не добрался».  
  
— До вечера это должно пройти, — хмуро бросил Сендак, отшвырнув коммуникатор в угол. — Завтра зайдёшь.  
  
— Слушаюсь! — поклонился Хаксус. Уже уходя он услышал, как Сендак что-то бурчит о том, что раненая рука у «Широ» отлично зарастает, и скоро он будет как новенький.  
  
Хаксус вспомнил разговоры друидов и промолчал.


End file.
